Blinded The First Time Around
by somnambulist29
Summary: When Nathan's world falls apart, who does he turn to? His first love, that's who. (Update 01.25)
1. Nothing More To Say

((Disclaimer: I own nothing when it comes to One Tree Hill))

"What the hell is going on?" Nathan Scott asked with shock and anger evident on his face.

"Nathan. Nothing, it was nothing." Haley James Scott said jumping up, walking towards her husband.

"Really? Cause it looked like you were making out with my brother." Nathan said with venom in his voice.

"Nathan it wasn't anything like that." Lucas Scott said trying to calm down his younger brother.

"Lucas stop acting like I don't have eyes, and just save it." Nathan said walking outside of his apartment.

"Nathan wait." Haley said running after him.

"Haley there is nothing that I have to say to you. And there is nothing that you have to say to me." Nathan said in a cold tone.

"Nathan at least give me a chance to explain." Haley said practically begging.

"You don't have to. I saw everything. Yes everything. I saw you fling yourself at Luke because you were "confused" and I saw him turn you down. But you didn't stop! Why didn't you stop?" Nathan said with a tear in his eye.

"Nathan, I never meant to hurt you, I was just confused, Luke and I have been friends for so long and I thought that I was in love with him, but I wasn't. I'm in love with you."

"That's great. But you should have thought of that before you shoved your tongue down Luke's throat. Just go Haley." Nathan said turning his back to her.

"I'm so sorry." She said leaving.

"Sorry doesn't always cover it." Nathan whispered with a sigh.

* * *

"Hey man. I just tried to call your cell. I'm so sorry. I swear I tried to stop her but." Lucas said trying to explain the bizzare events that had just taken place. 

"Don't worry about it." Nathan said flopping down on the couch.

"Excuse me? You just caught me making out with you wife. And all you can say it 'Don't worry about it'? Are you feeling alright?" Lucas asked with some concern.

"Look you turned her down. There's not much else you could have down. Plus it's not worth fighting over a girl. Look what it did to Peyton and Brooke. I just got a brother. I don't wanna lose him." Nathan said starring at the TV.

"I know what you mean. Before I don't think I would have been able to turn Haley away. But everytime I look at her I see you." Lucas said revealing something he hadn't told anyone.

"Ewww, so when you were making out with her, you were actually making out with me?" Nathan said with a laugh.

"Ugh grow up!" Lucas said rolling his eyes." But you're really okay?"

"No I just lost my wife." Nathan said with a sigh, the realization of the situation setting in. "It's gonna take a while but I'll get over her."

"Take your time. You'll find another girl. In the meantime I'm going to bed." Lucas said. "Try not to think about it."

"Yeah okay." Nathan scoffed. "I'll do that."

Since Lucas decided that Charleston wasn't the place for him, he came back to Tree Hill only to find that his mom had left and moved to Itlay. With Lucas gone there was nothing keeping her in that town, so she had left. Lucas was upset but knew that her mom deserved to have a life. He refused to let her move back into a town that held so many bad memories, so he decided to live with his brother. He had moved in a month ago and the rest was history.

**Author's Note:** I know that some of you are going "Nathan would never be that calm towards Lucas", but I love their brotherly relationship, yet at the same time I needed Haley to cheat with someone believable. So I figured I'd write Nathan in a forgiving mood. **:** ) Also, I have nothing against Karen, but I wanted Nathan and Lucas to get closer and what better way for them to get closer, but for them to live together. Review please!


	2. Girl's Night Out

**Author's Note:** In this story Nathan, Peyton, and Brooke where all friends since they were little. Enjoy, and please review!

((Disclaimer: I own nothing when it comes to One Tree Hill))

"Nathan!" Haley yelled down the hallway hoping to get her husband's attention. He had avoided her all day and now that school was over she was hoping to catch Nathan before he went to practice. The look on his face told Haley he wouldn't be her husband for too long. He walked into an empty classroom and motioned for her to follow him.

"Look Haley, I want a divorce." Nathan said bluntly. 'No point in beating around the bush as Brooke would say' Nathan thought. 'Geez, when was the last time that I hung out with Brooke?' Nathan couldn't remember.

"Nathan, I messed up, I know that, and I'm sorry okay. But don't you think that getting a divorce is a little extreme?" Haley asked. She really wanted this marriage to work.

"No I don't. Look Haley it's not that you cheated on me with my brother, but we're in high school. We're too young." Nathan said, wishing he had said these words sooner, like before they got married.

"That's not true. We could make this work!" She really wanted it to work.

"No we couldn't. Marriage is about commitment. We both need to see other people before we can decide if we wanna be with each other for, well forever." Nathan said with a new found maturity.

Haley just starred at him for a while before breaking out into a smile. "Who knew Nathan Scott would be the one to tutor me in life lessons."

Nathan didn't smile. She cheated on him, and it hurt. It hurt a lot. But he wouldn't be like Brooke. He wouldn't try to make her feel bad. In fact he would try and never talk to her again. If he did have to talk to her, he would be civil. That was it.

"Who knew?" Nathan said echoing Haley.

* * *

"Knew what?" Brooke said, just barely avoiding Nathan as he practically knocked her over trying to exit a classroom.

"What? Nothing. Brooke!!!" Nathan said engulfing her in a hug. He spun he around a couple times and when he let her go he had a huge goofy smile on his face.

"What the hell has gotten into you Scott?" Brooke asked with a smile. She hadn't seen him this way in a long long time.

"Nothing. How have you been." He asked slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"You sure you should be doing that?" Brooke asked looking at Nathan's arm on her shoulder. "Haley might get mad." Brooke said with a smirk.

"Umm, actually me and Haley broke up." Nathan said remembering that Brooke did not know about the marriage.

"Oh Nate, I'm so sorry. Why? I mean you guys were so good together." Brooke said curiously.

"She cheated on my with Lucas." Nathan said looking at the ground.

Brooke just stood there with her mouth open. Tutor Girl cheated on Nathan? With Lucas no less! "Man Lucas really needs to start finding girls that are single, when he too is single." Brooke said with a shake of the head.

"Hey it wasn't Lucas' fault. He turned her down and she still went for it. I saw the whole thing." Nathan said with a sigh. He hated thinking about it.

"You know what you need Mr. Scott?" Brooke asked with a smile. She felt bad that she had made him go from happy to sad so fast. "A night out with the girls."

"Brooke" Nathan groaned. He should have known that was coming. "I don't wanna, I just wanna stay home."

"What and mope? I don't think so Nate. You are hot, young, and best of all single! We are going out whether you like it or not. It'll be just like old times." Brooke said with a smile.

She had missed the times when her, Peyton, and Nathan would all go out to a bar together. This was of course when they were all single. It was just more fun that way.

Nathan smiled. He had missed the old times too. It was time to forget about Haley and move on. "I'll pick you and Peyton up at 8. Make sure she's at your house." Nathan said.

"Done." Brooke said with a smirk. "See you then Scott."

* * *

"So how did it go today?" Lucas asked as Nathan walked into the locker room for practice.

"Good. I told Haley and I got a date." Nathan said with a smirk.

"A date?" Lucas asked as his head shot up.

Nathan laughed. "It's not what you think. It's a girls night out." Nathan laughed harder at Lucas' even more confused expression.

"Before Peyton and I started going out, her, Brooke, and I would go out to bars and um, have fun." Nathan said, not sure how to put it.

Lucas rasied an eyebrow and smiled, but didn't say anything.

"What?" Nathan asked defensive.

"What? I didn't say anything did I?" Lucas said with a smirk.

"Man, shut up." Nathan said shoving Lucas, while rolling his eyes. Lucas just laughed and walked out to the gym.

'What does he know.' Nathan thought.


	3. This Is Right

**Author Notes:** In this story the Brooke/Lucas/Peyton love triangle did happen, but it has all been resolved and Brooke and Peyton are back to being best friends. They are both civil towards Lucas but nothing more.

((Disclaimer: I own nothing when it comes to One Tree Hill))

"You ready to go?" Brooke asked Peyton as she walked into her bedroom.

"Almost" Peyton said as she put on her dangling diamond earrings.

"Whoa, watch out world, here comes P. Sawyer." Brooke said laughing.

"Excuse me, B. Davis, but it has been too long since I have seen some form of action."

"I definitely know what you mean." Nathan said stepping into Peyton's room.

Aww, poor Nathan. He's not used to having a girlfriend for that long." Brooke said shooting Nathan a sympathetic look before cracking up.

"Whatever. Hey have I told you two how amazing you guys look." Nathan asked.

It was true. The girls really had outdone themselves. Peyton was wearing a black racer back dress that fell mid-thigh. Her hair was in her normal mess of curls and her make up was light. Brooke had on a red halter dress that was even shorter than Peyton's. Her hair was straight as usual and her make up was also barely there.

"Why thank you kind sir." Peyton said with a smirk. "But you aren't looking to shabby yourself."

Shabby had to be the biggest understatement of the year. Nathan had on a blue collar shirt that matched his eyes and a nice pair of jeans on. All three knew, without even saying it, that they were all dressing to impress. They just weren't sure who they were impressing at the moment.

"Well we should get going, I mean we wouldn't want to come too late.. our parents might be worried." Brooke said with a wicked smile.

All three of them laughed. It was then that they all got it. This was why they had always hung out with each other. They knew exactly what the other person was going through. Their lives were so similar, it was kinda scary. They were the popular kids at school, with the looks, money, and talent. Yet all three of them had tried to break the mold, and all of them had ended up getting screwed over.

"This is right." Peyton said voicing what everyone had been thinking.

"Yeah it is. If I ever try and do something that stupid, stop me, please." Nathan said joking around.

But in a way he wasn't joking. He hated getting hurt. It sucked. So for right now, he was going back to the old Nathan Scott.

"We'll never be able to go back though." Brooke said with a thoughtful expression on her face. "I mean to being the people we were before. As much as I hate to admit it, Lucas and Haley changed us and we'll never be the same people we were before."

"Yeah. Damn Lucas and Haley for making us grow a conscious." Peyton said laughing.

Nathan and Brooke joined in, and all three knew that it was probably for the best that they had changed. But that didn't mean that they still couldn't bring back some of the qualities that they all knew and loved from the past.

"Let's go out and party like we never partied before." Nathan said with a huge smile.

* * *

"OMG, my head will not stop pounding." Peyton whispered to Brooke.

"That's what happens when you drink too much." Brooke said with a sweet smile on her face, but it soon turned to a frown when another shooting pain worked it's way through her head.

"Would you two shut up." Nathan asked with his head burried in his hands on his desk. The three of them were in a row in the back of their math class. None of them could keep their eyes open, much less work so they didn't even bother trying to concentrate.

"Next time we decide to 'party like we've never partied before'" Peyton said quoting Nathan "Let's do it on a Saturday or something, okay?"

Brooke grinned. "Are you kidding? And miss out on the wonderful hangovers you get because you're up at the crack of dawn trying to "learn" shit you'll never use again in your life. You must be insane Peyton."

RING

"Damn, is it necessary to make the bells that loud?" Nathan said in a bad mood. It had been a while since he had gotten drunk and forgot all about the hangovers the next day.

"Nathan seems a bit upset. Although he wasn't that way last night was he Peyton?" Brooke asked remembering the events of the night before.

Peyton almost spit the mouthful of water she was trying to drink. With a wicked grin she concurred with Brooke. "Oh he was definitly happy."

"Yeah like I was the only one." Nathan said also grinning.

* * *

As the three of them walked down the hall joking and laughing Lucas caught up to Haley.

"Hey, I haven't seen that sight in a while have you?" Haley asked Lucas.

"Yeah it was just like before, when I wasn't on the team, only now I am on the team, yet it's like before.." Lucas said trailing off not really knowing where he was going with his thoughts.

Haley laugh. "Got a bit tripped up on your words there Scott?"

"Yeah, look we need to talk about what happened before between the two of us." Lucas said turning serious.

"Yeah I guess we do." Haley said looking into Lucas' eyes.


	4. Still Be Best Friends

**Author's Note**: Sorry I know it's been a while, but I was stuck with this story. So I decided to try and change it a bit. Tell me what you think and review.

_((I own nothing when it comes to One Tree Hill))_

"I'm home!" Nathan said yelling to no one in particular. He knew that Lucas and Haley were off somewhere having their "talk" and since no one else lived there he wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Hello son." Dan said with a smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"It's a nice place you got here. I mean nice place that you and Lucas have here. I can't forget him now can I?" Dan said with a smirk.

"You did a fine job at forgetting him for the first 16 years of his life, so I don't see how it would be hard for you now. Nathan said with a matching smirk. He was getting sick of getting upset every time Dan visited so he decided that two people could play this game.

Dan's smirk disappeared at Nathan's words. This wasn't going to be as fun as he had thought.

"Listen son. You need to come home. Give up the game. You won ok. Are you happy? You beat you're dear old dad at something. So just come home, I know your mom wants you home too."

"It was never about beating you dad! God, you're the one that always had to be better than me at basketball and at everything. Well guess what? I'm am doing more that fine on my own so you can just turn around and walk out the door."

"You're right. You're doing so great on your own that your wife cheated on you with your brother." Dan said with a smirk, knowing that he had hit a nerve.

"At least she didn't marry me just because she was knocked up. She married me because she loved me and that's more than I can say for you and mom."

"Love isn't enough son." Dan said in a humbled voice. Nathan had won this battle, but it wasn't over yet.

"Yeah well it seems that having a kid isn't enough either." Nathan countered, opening the door. "I think you know your way out."

"This isn't over Nathan." Dan whispered as he passed his son.

Nathan's only response was to slam the door in Dan's face. He was so sick of his family. He had gotten emancipated to get away from his family and all the drama, yet now it seemed like they got to him even more than before. He knew that he didn't feel like staying home, so he ran through the list of people he could call to hang out with.

'_Haley, no way in hell_' he thought with a bitter laugh. Lucas normally would have been a yes, but what Dan said had hit a nerve and he didn't want to risk saying something he might regret later. Tim was also a no because he really didn't have the patience to hang out with him. Brooke was a maybe. She was always fun to hang out with, but Nathan knew her idea of fun was something loud and crazy and he wasn't in the mood for that. Then it hit him. '_Peyton_.' She was perfect. She knew all about his family and she tended to know how to cheer him up after this sort of thing without being excessive.

"Hey Peyton? It's Nathan."

* * *

"So um, I like the way you're styling your hair." Lucas said trying hard to make conversation. 

Haley's only response was to raise an eyebrow. It killed her that it was this awkward between the two of them, but it made her feel worse that she was the cause.

"Okay look Haley about the whole thing that happened. I love you Haley."

"But only as a friend, yeah I get it Lucas." Haley said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"No as more than a friend. But" Lucas said quickly seeing Haley's smile "nothing can happen between us, at least not for a very long while. It wouldn't be fair to Nathan."

"You're so right about that Luke." Haley said with a small smile on her lips. "So you like me huh? I always knew that you had a thing for me." She said with a grin.

"Oh please! You're the one that threw yourself at me!" Lucas said laughing.

"I did not!" Haley said laughing as well. So what if nothing could happen between them for a while. They could still be best friends.

* * *

Peyton wanted to say that she had been surprised when Nathan had called, but that would have been the understatement of the year. It seemed like so many things had changed in the past year. Yet her she was making a drive that gave her extreme déjà vu of the beginning of that same year. '_God it's freezing out here_' she thought as she pulled into Nathan's driveway. 

Upon entering Nathan's apartment Peyton wasn't surprised that no one seemed to be here. He was more than likely in bed with the covers pulled all the way up cursing the whole world. When she entered the bedroom she knew she was right.

"Nathan Scott, off your ass right now!" She said screaming as loud as she could.

"Jesus Peyton!" Nathan said jumping a foot high.

"Gotcha!" Peyton said still laughing. "Now move over." She instructed. Nathan obliged and she snuggled under the covers. Once she was comfortable she turned and faced him. "So what's up?"

Nathan shook his head. Peyton looked way too normal laying there. It was like all those mornings when they would wake up together after he "rocked her world" as he used to say. God he was such a loser back then. "Nothing." He said as he too, wiggled his way under the blanket.

"Ok." Peyton said with a disbelieving look on her face. She decided to let it go though. "Geez Scott don't you know what heating is." she said trying to get further under the covers and find some warmth.

"Well we could always use body warmth." Nathan said raising his eyebrows and wiggled them for effect.

"Eww Nate!" Peyton said cracking up.

"What?" he asked innocently. But he couldn't hold his serious face for long. He loved Peyton's laugh and it always seemed to make him laugh, so he did just that. He laughed with her. And for a while Nathan forgot all about his family and all the drama that surrounded his life.


	5. Bonding Moments

Author's Note: Agel15, thank you so much for being such a loyal reviewer. I really appreciate all of your reviews. They're great to read. I'm glad you liked Haley and Lucas being together. To everyone else please review!

((I don't own anything when it comes to One Tree

Hill))

"I don't know what's worse. Having parents that you

hate, or not having parents that love you. I mean your

parents are still around but you hate them. I lost my

mom and I loved her. I mean which one do you think is

better?" Peyton asked absorbed in her thoughts.

"Um, (c)?" Nathan asked hopeful.

"Nate, you don't get a (c) on this question. It's

either or, not c. none of the above." Peyton said

rolling her eyes. Nathan was smart, but sometimes he

seemed so dumb when he didn't take things seriously.

"I know Pey, but wouldn't it be great if you could?"

It was only then that Peyton noticed the sadness and

hope Nathan's voice held. She knew that this was hard

for him and now regretted ever bringing it up.

"You know what forget it. It was a dumb question."

Peyton said getting up. "So what else you got in this

nifty apartment of yours?"

"I'd rather not have them. Because at least then they

couldn't disappoint you. You'd always be able to

remember them as great people that loved you." Nathan

said getting up as well.

Peyton smiled sadly. "I wish someone had told me that

when my mom died. It puts a nice spin on it. Makes it

hurt a bit less."

"No it doesn't. Nothing makes it hurt less. That's

something you taught me Peyton. You can dress things

up, but they will still always be what they are."

Nathan said with a grin.

"And here I thought whenever we fought you would just

tune me out. I guess you really were listening."

Peyton smiled.

"Actually you're right. I did tune you out most of the

time. But I caught that one." Nathan said cracking up.

"Nathan!!" Peyton screamed as she smacked him on the

head with a pillow. "You sooo should have not told me

that."

"Well here we are. Are you sure you don't wanna come

in Hales?" Lucas asked for what seemed to be the

hundredth time.

"Again no Luke. It's too soon. I'd rather not face the

wrath of my ex husband thank you very much. Hey isn't

that Peyton's car?" Haley asked her voice suddenly

growing quite.

"Yeah it is." Lucas replied with a puzzled expression

on his face. What the hell was Peyton's car doing at

his house?

"You know what I better just go now. " Haley said

turning around and fleeing.

"Hales!" Lucas screamed. He would have gone after her,

but years of friendship had taught him that when Haley

got like this, she didn't want someone chasing after

her.

'Well I might as well go inside and find out what's

going on.' He thought as he opened the door. He was

immediately smacked in the face with a huge glob of

whipped cream followed by laughter.

"Peyton your aim sucks. And I do mean that literally."

Nathan said cracking up.

When Lucas could finally see again, he wished he were

still blind. Their entire apartment was covered in

whipped cream. "Nate, what the hell happened in here?"

he asked in a very pissed tone.

"Um, nothing?" Nathan asked considerably more serious.

"Oh, shot down by the big brother." Peyton said with a

grin. "Oh come on Lucas, like you're not gonna make me

stay and clean the whole thing up anyways." She said

rolling her eyes.

"Yeah you're right." Lucas laughed as he threw some

whipped cream at Peyton and hit he square in the face.

"Lucas Scott I am going to kill you!"

And so began the Great Whipped Cream Fight of '05.

When it was all done the apartment, along with Lucas,

Peyton and Nathan, was a complete mess.

"Now that was fun." Lucas said lying on the newly

converted white couch.

"Agreed." Nathan and Peyton said together.

"Well I guess I should be getting home. You know with

it getting late and all." Peyton said hoping to sneak

out unnoticed.

"Oh no you don't." Nathan said grabbing her. "We're in

this together."

"Fine then at least let me call Brooke to come and

help."

"Brooke Davis? She would never help clean." Lucas said

looking at her like she had two heads.

"You'd think, but she has some experience in cleaning

up whipped cream." Peyton said suggestively.

"Hmm, that is true." Lucas said with a small smile, thinking back to all the times he and Brooke had..

"Gross man. I don't wanna think about that." Nathan exclaimed tearing Lucas from his thoughts.

"You're just jealous." Lucas said with a wicked grin.

"No I'm not." Nathan said seriously. "Brooke's like a younger sister to me."

"Yeah and I have to say that Nate is the best older brother I could have." Brooke surprised everyone.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Peyton asked.

"Um, the door?" Brooke said as if it were as obvious as 224.

Lucas watched the three friends interact and suddenly felt out of place as he thought back to the conversation he had with Haley. They looked just like before he had joined the team and wasn't sure if he should be there. So he got up and walked towards the bedroom.

"Yo, why'd you leave?" Nathan said entering the bedroom.

"I dunno, y'all seemed fine without me." Lucas said feeling both stupid and sad at the same time. 'I wonder if that's possible?'

"You're my brother and my roommate. You're gonna be involved my life whether you like it or not. And I'll be involved with you're life even if I don't wanna be."

"Haley." Lucas said understanding what Nathan meant.

"Yeah Haley." Nathan said with a sigh. "Speaking of her, how'd your talk with her go?"

"Right, that.." Lucas said with a small laugh. What the hell was he suppose to tell Nathan. 'Oh yeah it was great. We talked about how much we loved each other and how much we wanted to be with each other but can't because did I forget to mention this, she's your ex-wife. Yeah, that's go over so well.' Lucas had to shake his head at how all twisted this was.

"Nathan, your dad's on the phone." Peyton said breaking up the bonding moment.

"Hang up." Nathan said simply.

"Nate, it's about your mom." Peyton said with tears in her eyes.


End file.
